Chilly-Chilly Fruit
The Chilly-Chilly Fruit (ヒエヒエ実, Hie Hie Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a Freezing Human (氷結人間, Hyōketsu Ningen). Its name stems from the Japanese word "hie hie", which means "chilly". It was eaten by former Admiral Kuzan, better known as Aokiji. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to permanently change the weather of one half of an island into a frozen wasteland. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. Kuzan is also able to travel great distances and move at high speeds by turning his entire body to ice, as seen when he moved from his seat on the execution platform into the air to freeze two tsunamis created by Whitebeard. Weaknesses The ice seems to cancel out with fire when they clash, as seen against Ace's Flame-Flame Fruit. However, the ice seems to be ineffective against Whitebeard's vibrations, since the freezing powers against the great pirate failed due to the ice shattering before disabling the target. In addition, Akainu was able to melt the ice generated by Aokiji in seconds. However, it should be noted that Kuzan was able to fight against Sakazuki on equal terms for ten days straight. Most of this Cursed Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways like creating ice spears to extend his combat range. Kuzan is one of the few Cursed Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning. Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Kuzan, is for combat. With the power to manipulate ice, Kuzan can create weapons of ice or freeze his opponents with physical contact. He can create enough ice to cover a giant, a Neptunian or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard, who is often hailed as the world's strongest man. His main style of combat is to use his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, whether by touching them directly or with extensions of ice pillars. His other main style is to create weapons of ice to spear his opponents, to compensate his otherwise necessary direct contact. Another usage Kuzan demonstrated is for transportation across the ocean. He either freezes a large portion of the sea for other people to get across, or create a narrow track of ice for him to ride over with his bicycle, the Blue Bike. Kuzan is one of the few Cursed Fruit users who has shown to adapt his powers for traveling over the sea. Unlike the other two Admirals, Kizaru (Borsalino) and Akainu (Sakazuki), who named all of their techniques in Japanese, Aokiji (Kuzan) names his attacks in English instead. Attacks *'Ice Age' (アイスエイジ, Aisu Eiji): Kuzan places his hand on the ground, and instantly freezes every/any thing in sight into a completely frozen wasteland and anyone or thing within the vicinity into completely frozen ice statues. The actual extent of the ice can spreads for miles and last for over a week. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Kuzan is not limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. *'Ice Saber' (アイスサーベル, Aisu Sāberu): Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. During the Whitebeard War, Kuzan did not need to pick up objects to freeze the blade as seen when he stabbed Luffy. *'Ice Time' (アイスタイム, Aisu Taimu): Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. *'Ice Block: Partisan' (アイスブロック: パルチザン, Aisu Burokku: Paruchizan): Kuzan creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. This was first seen used to stop Saul D. Jaguar from escaping Ohara. When used against Saul, they were simply icicles; against Whitebeard, during the Battle of Navyford, the spears were noticeably refined. *'Ice Time Capsule' (アイスタイムカプセル, Aisu Taimu Kapuseru): Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground. Anything it hits is frozen in place. *'Ice Ball' (アイスボール, Aisu Bōru): Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. It was first seen against Whitebeard, but the attack failed due to Whitebeard forming a vibration around himself, causing the ice to shatter before it could freeze him solid. *'Ice Pick' (アイスピック, Aisu Pikku): Kuzan launches an ice dart at his opponent. *'Ice Block: Avalanche' (アイスブロック: アバランシュ, Aisu Burokku: Abaranshu): Kuzan freezes water moisture from above into a giant block of ice, and then drops it down onto his target. *'Ice Block: Pheasant Peck' (アイスブロック: フェザントベック, Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku): Arguably the source of Kuzan's epithet. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. This was first seen clashing against Ace D. Portgaz's Kyokaen, the two attacks clashing and canceling each other out. It should be noted that in the manga, only half of the pheasant, its wings, were visible because Ace had already melted the head portion of the bird's form with his firewall. History Past Synopsis Trivia * In the anime, when the Cursed fruit ability was first introduced at Sabaody Archipelago, the ice was white. During the Battle of Navyford, the ice had more of a blue color to it, matching up to Aokiji's nickname ("Blue Pheasant"). However, the color was still somewhat whitish, which allowed Mr. 3 to use his wax to blend in with the ice, such as creating covers for Buggy and creating a clone of himself to fake being frozen along with the rest of his crew. * This fruit is similar to the Snow-Snow Fruit as both have to do with frozen states of water. * Unlike the other two Admirals, Kizaru (Borsalino) and Akainu (Sakazuki), who named all of their techniques in Japanese, Aokiji (Kuzan) names his attacks in English instead. * According to a fan question, it is possible to make kakigōri (a shaved ice dessert) out of Kuzan, but eating it may cause him to take over from inside the stomach. References External Links * Ice - Wikipedia article on ice. * Freezing - Wikipedia article on freezing. * Ice Age - Wikipedia article on the ice age for which one of Kuzan's moves is named after. * Time Capsule - Wikipedia article on time capsules in general for which one of Kuzan's moves is named after. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia